


Pointed Teeth, Pointed Ears

by DuskMaiden1995



Series: Fire Emblem One Shots [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: Years after the war for Fódlan has ended, Byleth awakens to the sight of her wife and her daughter in bed with her.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Rhea, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: Fire Emblem One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Pointed Teeth, Pointed Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this piece of artwork by @ogik123 on twitter and it's been stuck in my head for a while now so I had to do something on it. You can check out the artwork[ here](https://twitter.com/ogik123/status/1353801317395775490?s=20)

If Byleth thought 10 years ago that she would spend her time sleeping in bed, with her beautiful wife and daughter, she would've... well... Not really believed it.

Now with Fódlan united and the war behind them, Byleth doesn't want to be the person she once was... The 'Ashen Demon'. The uncaring **_thing_**.

Rhea always tries to keep her grounded, passing loving comments and relieved her of the stress she has as the Archbishop. The one thing that always worked was snuggling up in bed with her daughter, Yrleis and her wife, Rhea.

Byleth dragged her finger across Rhea's hair as her emerald locks had fell from behind her left pointed ear. Byleth then trailed her hand to cup Rhea's cheek. Catching her off guard was the sight of Rhea leaning into her touch.

"Hmm." Rhea groaned happily as she slowly opened her emerald eyes.

"Hey." Byleth spoke softly as Rhea kissed the wedding band on Byleth's finger. "I apologise if I woke you."

Rhea shook her head into her pillow and smiled sweetly at Byleth. "It is quite alright my love. I get to wake up every morning and see your beautiful smile."

A teasing smile then settled over the former Archbishop. "I however wouldn't be appose to a kiss."

The same teasing smile had spread to Byleth as well as she leaned over towards her wife. "Well, it would be awfully rude of me to decline."

The Archbishop pressed her lips onto her wife's. Rhea leaned into the kiss, placing her hands on both of Byleth's cheeks. Rhea deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue passed Byleth's sharp teeth. Byleth was going to push for more, however the pair heard a muffled whine from below the pair.

The two looked down and saw their 3-year-old daughter, Yrleis, in the midst of waking up as she was flaying her little arms and legs around. Within a few moments the young Sky Dragon opened her own big emerald eyes in child-like wonder. A smile washed over the little girl as she reached her arms for Rhea.

"And hello to you too, my little bundle of joy." Rhea cooed as she scooped up her daughter into her arms.

Yrleis childishly laughed as she stood on Rhea's thighs.

Byleth let out a laugh of her own as she ruffled her daughter's green, curly locks. "Excited to see Flayn and Seteth, aren't you little one?"

Hearing the familiar names of her aunt and godfather, set the young dragon off in excited glee.

Rhea giggled at her overly excited daughter. "Now, now little one. I'm sure you are quite excited to see Flayn and Seteth, but Mama has to check something, okay."

Yrleis nodded her head vigorously as she turned towards the current Archbishop. The young dragon sat in Byleth's lap as she stared at her Mama.

"Can you open your mouth please, little one." Byleth asked and her daughter agreed immediately.

Yrleis opened her mouth wide as Byleth looked inside. Within a few moments, Byleth saw all she needed as at the back of her daughter's teeth, she saw small fangs starting to develop.

A wide smile spread over spread over Byleth as she looked at her daughter lovingly. "Someone has their big girl dragon teeth coming through."

Rhea was overjoyed at the news as she scooped up her daughter into her arms and pressed kisses all over her face. "My little dragon is growing up too fast!"

"Mommy!" Yrleis laughed as Rhea started to tickle her arms and feet.

As the sound of her daughter's and her wife’s laughed filled the room, though one thought settled over the Archbishop as a wide smile appeared on her face. That Byleth had made the right choice in choosing Rhea. She couldn’t imagine this life without her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal head-cannon that during the time-skip for the Silver Snow route that Byleth's ears and teeth grow more pointed like Rhea's, so I wanted to have some fun. I feel like their children would have similar features so I just went all out on the idea.
> 
> Anyway if you guys wanna talk or anything on twitter, I'm [ here](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


End file.
